


نگهبانی با من

by Obsessum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm in trouble, Kiss of Distraction, M/M, Sneaking, oh shit, تایتان مهاجم, حمله به تایتان, شیپ, فن فیک, فن فیکشن, فندوم
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessum/pseuds/Obsessum
Summary: می گن اگه یه فن فیکشن خاص مد نظرته ولی جایی نیست، خودت بنویسش 😬از انیمه ی Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	نگهبانی با من

کله‌ی پسری با موهای قهوه‌ای روشن از میان در گذشت و وارد اتاق شد. فارلان با چرخاندن سرش نگاهی سریع به تمام اتاق انداخت. سپس برگشت، سری رو به لیوای تکان داد، بدنش را از لای در گذراند، و در را آهسته پشت سرش بست.

لیوای چند ثانیه همان جا صبر کرد و به همهمه و صدای گنگ خنده‌های سربازانی گوش داد که پشت درهای بسته، بعد از یک روز کاری مشغول استراحت بودند. سپس با قدم‌های آهسته به سمت چپ رفت و طول راهرو را طی کرد تا این که به پیچ رسید. سرش را جلو برد و نگاهی انداخت. تاریکی‌ای که از یک سمت با نور ضعیف مشعل‌های دیواری و از طرف دیگر با نور ماهِ تابیده از پنجره، قابل دیدن شده بود.

لیوای چرخید، مسیرِ آمده را برگشت، از جلوی در رد شد، و به سمت دیگر راهرو رفت. دو قدم تا پیچ مانده بود که سر جایش خشکش زد؛ صدای قدم‌های منظمی به همراه خش‌خش کاغذ.

لیوای زیر لب نچی گفت. صاف ایستاد، برگشت، و تا جایی که می‌توانست با قدم‌های بلند و آهسته، روی نوک پا به سمت اتاق برگشت. صدای قدم‌ها نزدیک‌تر می‌شد و به نظر می‌رسید که با ضربان قلب لیوای مسابقه گذاشته باشد.

لیوای از روبه‌روی در گذشت، به دیوار تکیه داد، و منتظر ماند. به این فکر کرد که ضربه‌ای به در بزند تا به فارلان خبر بدهد، اما ممکن بود فارلان بدون این که منتظر فرصت مناسب بماند، بیرون بیاید. بهترین کار این بود که صبر کند. شاید فقط یکی از سربازها بود که می‌خواست به اتاقش یا دستشویی برود. می‌توانست همان‌جا بایستد و بگوید که منتظر اروین است.

چند ثانیه گذشت و لیوای از گوشه‌ی چشمش کسی را دید که از پیچ گذشت، چند قدم جلو آمد، و سپس مکث کرد و ایستاد. لیوای سعی کرد حالتی بی‌تفاوت به خود بگیرد. سرش را کج کرد و نگاهی انداخت. برق آبیِ چشمان اروین را در تاریکی دید.

\- لیوای.

لیوای ناخودآگاه اخم کرد.

_از بین این همه آدم، حتماً باید خود اروین باشه؟؟_

تکیه‌اش را گرفت و دست‌به‌سینه رو به اروین ایستاد. با صدای کمی بلند، به امید این که فارلان هم صدایش را بشنود، گفت:

\- اروین.

احساس کرد صدایی از داخل اتاق متوقف شد. اروین نگاهش را از لیوای گرفت، دوباره راه افتاد، و در حین نگاه به برگه‌های در دستش پرسید:

\- چرا این‌جایی؟

\- کارِت داشتم.

اروین روبه‌روی لیوای متوقف شد و دوباره به او نگاه کرد. لیوای، بر خلاف میلش، سرش را بالا گرفت تا بتواند مستقیم به چشم‌های اروین خیره شود؛ که نمی‌شد هیچ چیزی از درونشان خواند.

بعد از چند لحظه، اروین نگاهش را گرفت و از کنار لیوای گذشت.

\- اگه ضروری نیست بذارش برای بعد. من امشب سرم شلوغه.

چشم لیوای دست اروین را دنبال کرد که به سمت دستگیره‌ی اتاق رفت و آن را چرخاند. لیوای، بدون این که لحظه‌ای به کارش فکر کند، دستش را جلو برد و یقه‌ی کت اروین را چسبید. اروین ناخودآگاه برگشت و خم شد. صورتش حالا هم‌راستا با صورت لیوای و چشم‌هایش که از حیرت خالصی گشاد شده بود، خیره به او بود. لیوای زیر لب غرید:

\- گفتم کارِت دارم.

نگاه اروین چند بار بین چشم‌های لیوای رفت و آمد. با صدای آرام و خونسردی پرسید:

\- چه کاریه که انقدر فوریه؟

لیوای از گوشه‌ی چشم، دستگیره‌ی در را دید که چرخید و بعد در آهسته باز شد. نگاه وحشت‌زده‌ی فارلان را از بین در دید که به او چشم دوخته بود. سپس لیوای پارچه‌ی کت اروین را حس کرد که از بین انگشتانش می‌لغزید و بیرون می‌رفت. اروین داشت کمرش را صاف می‌کرد و دوباره رو به اتاق می‌چرخید.

لیوای نگاهی به فارلان انداخت؛ که حالا حالتی دفاعی به خودش گرفته بود و به نظر می‌آمد هر لحظه آماده‌ی حمله است.

فرصت بیشتری برای فکر کردن نداشت. تصمیم خودش را گرفت. روی پاشنه‌ی پاهایش بلند شد و دو طرف کت اروین را محکم گرفت. او را برگرداند و به سمت خودش پایین کشید و لب‌هایش را محکم روی لب‌های او چسباند. ابتدا چشم‌های اروین را دید که گرد شدند و سپس آهسته روی هم افتادند، سپس به پشت اروین نگاه انداخت و با چشم‌های گشادشده‌ی فارلان روبه‌رو شد. تا نیمه از اتاق بیرون آمده و سر جایش خشکش زده بود. لیوای چشم‌هایش را یک بار برای او گشاد کرد و بعد همزمان نفسش را پرفشار از بینی بیرون داد و اخم کرد، که فارلان به خودش آمد. از اتاق خارج شد، در را آهسته بست، و روی نوک پا و با بیشترین سرعت ممکن از آن‌ها دور شد.

لیوای صدای پخش شدن کاغذها روی زمین را شنید. وقتی مطمئن شد که فارلان کاملاً از پیچ رد شده، چشم‌هایش را یک بار به هم فشرد و سپس مشت‌هایش را به سینه‌ی اروین فشار داد و او را از خود جدا کرد. با پشت دست، دهانش را پاک کرد و به انتظار واکنش اروین، به او چشم دوخت. یک دست اروین روی لبش و چشم‌هایش خیره به لیوای بودند، اما به او نگاه نمی‌کردند. به دو ثانیه نکشید که به خودش آمد. چشم‌هایش با برقی عجیب درخشیدند و لبخند کم‌رنگی روی لب‌هایش نشست. زیر لب گفت:

\- متوجه شدم. پس کارت فوریه. باشه، فقط صبر کن تا اینا رو بذارم توی دفترم.

خم شد، برگه‌ها را جمع کرد، و دوباره سر پا ایستاد. دستش را که روی دستگیره گذاشت، مکثی کرد، برگشت، و نگاه دیگری به لیوای انداخت. لیوای اخمی کرد و ترس به دلش افتاد، ولی قبل از این که چیزی بگوید، اروین برگشت و وارد اتاق شد.

همین که در پشت سرش بسته شد، لیوای نفس حبس‌شده‌اش را بیرون داد. با زانوهای لرزان، دستش را به دیوار زد و به زمین خیره شد. احساس کرد که تمام صورتش تا گوش‌ها و گردنش گر می‌گیرد. شوک کاری که کرده بود تازه داشت به وجودش وارد می‌شد.

صدای آهسته‌ای از انتهای راهرو شنید و سرش را به آن سمت چرخاند. فارلان بود. با قدم‌های بلند به آن سمت رفت.

\- لیوای..

لیوای حرفش را قطع کرد و با لحنِ عصبی و به زحمت کنترل‌شده‌ای زیر لب گفت:

\- بهتره که اون سندها رو گیر آورده باشی.

چهره‌ی شرمنده‌ی فارلان چیزی نبود که امیدِ دیدنش را داشته باشد.


End file.
